percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 28
Zarana's POV I was frantically picking the lock in my cuffs, but I was stopped dead by Charlie, who was trying to stand weakly and coughing. "Wha-what just happened? Where's Dad? Where......" She faltered at the sight of the girl. "You." She said accusingly and thrust out her hands. A force knocked down the mysterious girl, but it consumed some of Charlie's strength as well. She fell down on one knee, gasping. "You know her?" I asked. Charlie nodded. "She's the one who poisoned Aphrodite, here in Paris." She growled, picking up her daggers. "How did you know?" Alex asked. "I can smell the poison on her." The girl glared at her. "You children of Athena know too much." She spoke. "Didn't you listen?" She jeered at Charlie. "You are the ones who brought Chaos into this dratted world-" "You!" Charlie yelled, cutting her off. "You rebelled against Olympus, Palmira." "You don't mean..... the daughter of Hermes who was great in swordfighting?" Vic questioned. Palmira gave them an icy look. "Yes. I was her. But don't you dare call me a daughter of Hermes." "You are so like Luke." Charlie proclaimed. "We are nothing like him!" Palmira said, referring to her and her brother. "You hate your father." Charlie snapped. Palmira's eyes were slits. "Yes." "You want power." "Under our mistress' hand, yes." "Luke." Charlie confirmed. Palmira's figure was literally smoking. Great curls of gray smoke appeared. Her hand with the sword was shaking. Her pale blue eyes were turning to red. "Sister...." Paulo snarled. Momentarily, his face became wolfish. Palmira exhaled, then gripped her sword tighter. "You had just sealed your fate then." She charged at my friends, but only Charlie stepped forward to meet her in combat. Alex and Vic was frozen in their place. "Guys!" I screeched at them, and my lightning bolt appeared in my hands. I managed to flick it, and a spark of electricity cut my cuffs open. "Hey guys!" I said, dropping my cuffs, and the boy was shocked. I punched him in the nose and tackled Palmira from behind. “Stop…..”''A voice hissed in my mind. ''“Let the daughter of Athena take this….. She is willing…. Don’t you see? To die? The Fates have finished weaving her life.” '”Zarana….. remember what Charlie said. You are the daughter of Zeus, yet you can be overpowered sometimes. Not everyone must follow you. Let her fight. Let her taste her last breath.” '“No! She had come back from the dead. It is not yet her time!” I shouted against the voice. I lunged my sword. ''“Freeze.”''The voice commanded. It was so powerful I obliged. "Zarana?" Charlie asked, flabbergasted. Palmira smirked and thrust her sword. But Charlie angrily deflected it with her daggers without even looking at the enemy. The boy, Paulo ran over to help his sister. He reminded me of Luke, with salt and pepper hair. But his eyes were black as midnight. I watched, my hands and legs numb. The battle now was two against one. Charlie was managing, with one dagger against Paulo and another at Palmira. Finally, Palmira twisted her wrist, and the dagger clattered to the floor. She gave a haughty laugh and got ready to stab. But Charlie scowled and yelled at her. Another forcefield struck Palmira to the ground. Alex's eyes was getting round. But she was still frozen. I knew she wanted to help, but all she could do was watch with anticipation. Victoria looked like she wanted to scream. Paulo gritted his teeth and still fought with Charlie, but she gave another yell and he stumbled to the ground. Then she picked up the fallen knife and slashed. The floor cracked. A strong force knocked us backwards, and I felt the freezing spell lift over us. The evil siblings crashed against the opposite wall, unconscious. Then Charlie dropped on one knee, breathing deeply, and clutching her blonde bangs. As we crowded around her and hugged her, she smiled. "It's great to be alive." Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page